The Sun Sets too Soon
by Engineered-Chaos
Summary: written in response to ch.437. Contains major spoilers, so don't read if you haven't read it. My spin on the events of the chapter with a bit more insight into Hinata's motives and thoughts during the confrontation. Read and Enjoy!


A/N: I had to write this after reading the infamous chapter 437. I know it's a bit late, but that's the kind of author I am. And I have a bit of an announcement as well. Because if Kishimoto really kills her I am through with this series. He has slowly been killing it since Shippuuden began and this might be the final stroke for me. That means that I will stop reading the manga, stop reading Naruto fanfictions, and stop writing them as well. I won't write another NaruHina again. Because I believed that this pairing had the best chance in the series. And I felt that these two were meant for eachother. They compliment and contrast one another so well, that it just fits perfectly for me, like the sun and the moon. For Kishimoto to merely brush aside such a deep, caring, and determined character as Hyuuga Hinata is unforgivable in my eyes. It will be really sad if her only purpose was to die and give Naruto a powerup, rendering her beliefs, sacrifices, determination, and dreams worthless. Hinata doesn't deserve that. So if she dies this series will become dead to me, and I will walk away without turning back. That is all.

The Sun Sets too Soon.

Naruto grit his teeth as he glared at the form of the leader of Akatsuki through a haze of pain and disorientation. But the foreign chakra coursing through his body, and the numerous blades pinning him to the ground, were not the only things that kept the jinchuuriki from struggling. Pein's words still haunted him, challenging his nindo, and his resolve.

'I told you, your death would bring peace to this world.' It would be a forced peace, but peace none the less. With the power of the nine bijuu he doubted anybody would be able to stand up to the Akatsuki, and the wars truly would cease. His death would bring the end to a great deal of suffering all over the elemental nations.

And what worth was his life anyway? In the space of three years, what had he accomplished that could bring him any closer to ero-sennin's dream? He had lost Sasuke, both his mentor and sensei had been murdered, and his village had been leveled to the ground. The people and village he swore to protect were gone. All of the power he had gained training to become a sage would not bring peace to the world, only increase the violence.

"Hang in there kid!" He heard Shima shout desperately from behind him. "Don't you listen to a single word he says! Jiraiya and Pa gave their lives because they believed in you! You _are_ the child of destiny and you'll save the world! If you give up now I'll never forgive you!!"

Naruto closed his eyes bitterly at the elderly frog's words. 'Some child of prophecy I turned out to be. A failure who's too weak to protect the ones he cares about.' Maybe they had it all wrong. Maybe he was the child of destiny they spoke of, but Pein's way would be that which saves the world. Why fight? Konoha was gone_. _His sensei was gone.

His dream was gone.

"Urk!!" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Shima gasp followed by a loud crash.

"Noisy frog." Pein muttered derisively, holding out his left hand .

"You bastard!" Naruto roared, not wanting to lose anybody else to this monster. Enough was enough. He just wanted it to end. He didn't want anybody else to be hurt for his sake. Too much had already been lost in this battle. Pein lowered his arm, holding his palm face up towards Naruto. The blond shinobi stared into his cold, lifeless eyes prepared for whatever the man was going to do next.

A flash of movement caught his eyes however, and he almost gasped as he saw a figure leap towards the robed man's exposed back. The purple jacket and long flowing midnight hair registered in his startled mind. 'That's Hinata! What the hell does she think she's doing!?'

Pein noticed the shift in his gaze and turned just in time to see a pale hand dart into his line of sight. Quickly he directed a Shinra Tensei at the ground and shot backwards, narrowly avoiding the chakra enhanced strike. The ground cracked from the combined force of his technique and her missed strike, creating a small crater around her crouching form.

She spared a glance for Naruto, a ghost of a smile crossing her beautiful face as she saw his shocked and confused expression. She wanted so desperately to say something to him, to encourage him in some way. She had seen the hopeless look in his normally confident and determined gaze, and could stand to sit by no longer.

Pein stood up as well, casually dusting off his cloak. "Reinforcements, eh?" He simply said, taking in Hinata's form with his haunting ringed gaze. Hinata tore her gaze from Naruto and turned towards him, fire and anger filling her normally meek and gentle lavender orbs.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!" She savagely challenged, soft voice hard as steel.

Naruto couldn't stay quiet any longer and struggled against his bonds, but still couldn't move a single finger. What the hell was Hinata doing here? Didn't she know how powerful Pein was? He had killed Kakashi, Jiraiya, and so many others! And if he didn't get her to run, her name would be added to that list as well. He couldn't bear to lose another single life!

"What are you doing here?!" He roared angrily, trying to drive her away. Hinata made no reply, merely standing quietly as she stood protectively before him. 'I'm not worth it Hinata!' He mentally screamed, desperately wishing she would leave and run for safety. "Get out of here! You're no match for-"

"I know." She whispered softly, back still turned towards him. Naruto was momentarily caught off guard by the interruption from the normally quiet and submissive girl. If she knew she was no match for Pein, why was she even trying to fight him?!

"I'm…just being selfish." She replied a moment later, confusing him even more.

"What're you talking about!? What're you doing here!? It's dangerous!!" He desperately cried, still not understanding why the shy and gentle girl was willing to stand before possibly the world's strongest shinobi for his sake alone.

A long pause followed his outcry, Hinata standing quietly before him without reply. He was about to say more, but her gentle voice cut him off for a second time.

"I'm here of my own free will." Veins appeared on the right side of her face as her Byakugan activated within her right eye. Naruto could not see from his position on the ground, but the dark haired girl was smiling softly as memories flooded her mind.

"I used to always cry and give up." She remebered that day so long ago. Her father had been so cruel then, practically disowning her the day she became a genin. Kurenai-sensei had tried to cheer her up, but it still hurt so much. She had stumbled into the forest, fighting her own tears and many insecurities. She had been sitting at the base of a large tree, seriously considering quitting as a shinobi when she sudddenly heard his voice.

"Damnit!" Naruto had cursed loudly, falling to the forest floor, breathing heavily. He immediately rolled onto his stomacha and began doing pushups, furiously pumping his body up and down with his arms. "Damn that Sasuke! Calling me a loser and then showing me up in front of Sakura-chan! I don't care if it takes me a million years! I will surprass that cocky teme!" Grumbling to himself he continued to train at a vicious pace, pushing his already battered body past the breaking point. He never noticed the silent company he had attracted, the timid dark haired girl watching amazed from the shadows.

He had truly inspired her that day, showing her that everything wasn't useless. With enough hard work she could change too!

Hinata smiled softly at the precious memory, Naruto silent at her back. "I almost went the wrong way. But you…you showed me the right way."

"_In other words, you know already…you cannot change-"_

"_Yes you CAN!!" _

"_Hinata! Kick his ass!"_

He had given her the courage to face her cousin in the chuunin exams. Inspiring her, encouraging her when not even her own team believed in her.

"I was always chasing you…wanting to overtake you…I just wanted to walk with you."

"I wanted to be with you."

'What?' Naruto thought, eyes widening. What did she mean, she wanted to be with him? Could she…did she…? His thoughts were interupted however as he saw her slide into a jyuuken stance, palm held out, legs spread apart. She was preparing to attack. He wanted to say something, to encourage her, to help her, but he merely watched, rooted to the spot by her words.

"_I won't take back my words! That is my nindo!"_

"_Don't…ever…underestimate…ME!!"_

"_W-Why do you try so hard?"_

"_Because you called me a loser."_

Time and again he would beat the odds into the ground with his fists. And no matter how many times he would fail, or how far he would fall. Again and again he would stand on his feet, a grin on his face as he overcame every obstacle in his path. He made her feel strong during her match with Neji. Because of him Neji no longer hated the main branch of the Hyuuga. And because of his influence on her, Hanabi and her father were once again her family, and their once cold and lifeless manor again teemed with life and laughter.

"You changed me! Your smile saved me!" She called out loudly, her eyes never leaving the enemy before her. Now it was her turn to save him, to protect him in his time of need. And in order to do that she would face any foe, overcome any obstacle.

"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!" Her eyes hardened and she gathered more chakra, completing her Byakugan. Pein appeared unmoved by her words, staring at her with obvious disdain and impatience. But there was one more thing that need ed to be said. If this was to be her final moment, then she would curse herself for all eternity if she didn't tell him her feelings now. So gathering every ounce of her courage, she finally spoke the words that had been hidden within her heart since the first day she met the smiling young blond boy who had been hiding so much pain in his deep blue eyes. Eyes that reflected her own painful past, connecting their souls.

"Because I…I love you!"

Naruto's gasped at her words, unable to believe such a thing to be possible. But before he could process the information any more hinata gave a mighty battle cry and charged Pein head on. She spun gracefully across the rocky ground, closing the gap between them in an instant. Naruto marveled at her speed and grace, unable to believe that this was the same timid girl from the chuunin exams so long ago.

Gathering chakra within her palms, hinata drew back her palms, using the momentum of her spin to amplify the force and speed of her attack. Energy swirled around her palms, taking the form of twin roaring lion heads. "Juho Soshiken!!" She cried, thrusting her palms straight for Pein's chest. It appeared to be a very powerful, and advanced jyuuken technique. And against a normal shinobi it would have no doubt assured the Hyuuga heiress a swift victory. But the leader of Akatsuki was no ordinary shinobi.

With his cool gaze locked on her fierce pale orbs, Pein efortlessly lifted his right hand towards her. "Shinra Tensei." He simply said in a bored tone, instantly blasting Hinata off of her feet. The wave of energy slammed into her with punishing force, and she was thrown violently to the ground. She cried out as she struck the Earth, Pein's attack kicking up rubble and dirt to conceal her fallen form from Naruto's anxious eyes.

Naruto saw the robed man walk slowly forward, before raising his black blade high. He paused, staring down at her form, and then looked straight into Naruto's horrified gaze.

"STOP!!" He screamed desperately, but Pein ignored his plea, thrusting the blad down with brutal accuracy. 'NOOOOO!' He mentally screamed, too shocked to make a single sound. He just stared unbelieving as Pein withdrew his blade, the tip dripping with dark crimson blood…Hinata's blood. He had killed her. He had killed Hinata…kind, brave, giving, selfless Hinata. A girl who had never wronged a single person, who had been pure and clean in a world stained by blood and war. She had been sacrificed for his sake, because he had lacked the strength to protect her…to protcect the first person who had ever said they loved him.

Pein said something then, but the words didn't even register in Naruto's mind. An incredible rage gripped the blond shinobi's heart, a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life. Beyond losing Sasuke, beyond believing Sakura had died at the hands of Gaara. His anger and anguish even surpassed how he had felt when he had heard Ero Sennin had been killed. He embraced this rage, drowned himself within it. Because it hurt too much not to.

He saw red, and then black.

Head down, Naruto waded through the muddy waters swirling around his ankles. The normally stagnant liquid rippled and frothed, bubbling with his anger. He approached the massive bars of the Kyuubi's cage and didn't even hesitate before passing straight between them into the darkness beyond. He walked for another twenty feet or so before large glowing red eyes appeared out of the gloom.

"How dare you enter my prison foolish boy!" He heard the beastly demon roar ferociously, the Kyuubi's face forming before him. "Do you have a death wish Naruto?!" the fox said, sharp fangs gleaming in the glow of his fiery gaze.

"Give it to me." The blond jinchuuriki said softly, eyes still downcast. The Kyuubi blinked at his behavior, but then grinned savagely, his presence swirling around Naruto's unmoving form.

"I thought you vowed never to use my tainted power again Naruto?" He whispered with a jeering smile, but still Naruto refused to move.

"Just give it to me." He repeated, and the demon's gaze grew angry.

"What right do you, a simple mortal, have demeanding me for my power? Why should I assist you, when I am your prisoner!" The demon's claw's raked out, but still Naruto did not lift a finger. The ground shook as the razor sharp weapons fell to either side of his body, leaving him unharmed.

"I need your help…please." The demon's eyes widened at the soft request, and he almost stepped back as Naruto's electric gaze finally met his own. He had never seen such a look on the boy's face, and for an instant was reminded of another pair of blue eyes he had beheld in the past. Not even the gaze of the man who had defeated and sealed him had such conviction, such determination, such anguish.

"I need your help Kyuubi. I can't defeat him with my power alone. He is a danger to both of us. He has killed my sensei, destroyed my home, and taken the lives of my friends. Taken the life of someone very important to me." The demon appeared unmoved by his words, and shrugged his massive shoulders.

"What do I care for the affairs of mortals. And I had intended to destroy your village myself. This man had done me a favor."

"He wants to make you his slave!" Naruto shouted into the demon's face, clenching his fists at his sides. He felt wetness prick the corners of his eyes, and he tuned away angrily, rubbing his sleeve across his face. The Kyuubi was silent, and Naruto prepared to leave. It seemed the demon would not lend him his power after all.

"You are brave and foolish as ever, threatening one such as I." The Kyuubi muttered softly, and Naruto spun around, hope shining in his cerulean gaze. The demon fox growled deeply within his throat, but then sighed and closed his eyes. The boy was right. He would rather be locked within the body of a mortal, than be nothing more than a weapon for their amusement.

"Say I give you this power you seek boy. What will you do with it to glorify my name?" Naruto looked confused by the Kyuubi's choice of words, but then grinned viciously, staring straight into the demon's massive crimson orbs.

"Not much I guess. I just need to kill a God." The Kyuubi grinned savagely at the words, and then brought his paws together, trapping Naruto within his grasp.

"Remember you asked for this." He said, before raising his paws to his mouth and devouring the blond shinobi in a single gulp.

Pein stepped back as the ominous black and crimson chakra streamed into the sky. The nine tails' host was concealed from view by a dome of the foul energy, his form turning more and more beastly by the second. The energy dissapated and his form slowly appeared through the smoke and dust. His entire body was covered in the black chakra, and four tails streamed behind him in the wind.

Pein noted impassively that the blades that had been embedded in his body were now strewn across the ground. So he had been able to even force out his own chakra. The power of the nine-tails' was impressive. He regarded the boy turned beast with a calm gaze. "Do you hate me?" He asked him, to which Naruto growled deeply.

Then he let out a ferocious roar, and two more tails erupted from behind him. The chakra sworling through the air condensed around his body, and formed what appeared to be a skeleton, fused to his flesh.

"Do you really think people can understand each other like this?" His only response was another savage roar, as Naruto dropped to all fours, preparing to charge.

"That's it." Pein remarked, his eyes growing serious for the first time. "But, my pain is greater than yours."

Naruto roared as he thrust out his hand, a black chakra arm shot at Pein, to which he leaped back, firing another Shinra Tensei at the ground to create distance between himself and the berserk jinchuuriki.

He stretched his arm out to the discarded blades at Naruto's feet. "Bansho tenin." The weapons soared through the air, and he quickly grabbed one with his free hand, before leaping to the side again. An enormous chakra fist erupted from the ground a moment later, and he barely dodged the deadly claws with another quick Shinra Tensei. 'He's fast.' He mentally noted, gaging the distance between himself and the monster. He would need four more blades to complete the seal, once the two in his hands were in position. But he didn't know id even he could hold back such a beast long enough to prepare the ritual. The jinchuuriki seemed to be completely berserk however, so he doubted his plans would be interrupted by any sort of strategy. He merely had to keep the beast at bay with his Shinra Tensei until the preaparations were complete. Then the final piece of his plan would be in his hands, and peace and order would finally come to this chaotic world.

He dodged another chakra claw, and thrust one of the blades into the ground. He was about to sprint to the next location for the seal, but suddenly found a whirlwind of claws appear before his eyes. 'When did he move?' Pein thought with surprise, as Naruto lunged for him. 'This is going to be close.'

"Shinra Tensei!" He shouted, and the claw that was heading for his throat stopped inches short of their target. Naruto roared as he was flung back by the force of Deva Pein's technique. The robed man was about to continue his preparations, when he suddenly felt a presence approach him. He turned just in time to see the flash of claws, before his body was torn in half.

As his severed torso flew through the air in a spray of blood, Nagato witnessed through his final Pein's eyes, the form of Naruto, his six tails embedded deep in the Earth. "So that's how he did it." He remarked calmly, before his presence left his dying puppet.

Konan tepped back in alarm as Nagato gasped, his eyes coming back into focus. He sighed as he hung his head, unable to believe that he had been defeated. Was his cause not just? Was justice not on his side? All he dreamed of was peace, and yet he had easily been defeated by an agent of chaos.

"Nagato…don't tell me-" But her words were choked off as the wall behind Nagato suddenly exploded. She screamed as two clawed hands of dark chakra streamed into the room. One grabbed Nagato around the middle, lifting the emaciated man into the air efortlessly. She tried to leap back, to form a barrier of paper, but the hands were too quick, and she suddely found herself within the monster's grasp as well. She screamed as the skin began to melt from her body, as she was violently pulled through the wall along with Nagato.

"I guess he sensed me withdraw my chakra." Nagato said quietly, not even crying out as Naruto's chakra burned him as well. He seemed resigned to his fate, and merely hung his head as he and Konan were pulled down towards the Earth. Behind them, the ruins of what used to be the Shodaime's visage carved into the mountain remained. A massive hole had been blasted through the former Hokage's forehead, where the hidden room Nagato had concealed himself within lay.

Naruto looked up and seemed to grin at the two bodies gripped in his claws. Neither Konan nor Nagato had the strength to resist, their chakra having been absorbed by the Kyuubi host. Konan's body was numb from the searing pain, and she glanced at Nagato through her tear stained eyes. Nagato glanced back at her, and smiled slightly, as if to say, 'oh well' Konan closed her eyes and nodded, knowing that her fate was sealed. No sooner did this thought pass her mind, when Naruto clenched his chakra fists, crushing the two Akatsuki members to death in his grip. Their remains fell to the Earth with a sickening crunch, and he sat cak on his haunches, releasing a blood curdling scream into the sky. Ominous chakra swirled around his body, as the jinchuuriki was surrounded by death on all sides.

He seemed to sag as he walked across the ground, nose sniffing the air tentatively. He passed a wall of rubble, and stopped as he noticed the unmoving figure lying on the ground. He cocked his head to the side as he regarded her torn purple jacket, a bloom of crimson covering her chest. Twin trails of the liquid streamed from her mouth, and her face was pale and unmoving. He let out a small whine as he crouched over her. He let one finger touch her soft hair, but pulled back as his touch singed her.

"Now Yamato!"

"Hokage Shiki Jijuun Jutsu! Kaku'an Nitten-Suishu!"

The six tailed beast spun with a roar as a palm slammed into his chest. The crystal around Naruto's neck reacted to the contact and began to burn, pulsing with the ANBU's chakra. Naruto screeched as he felt his limbs restrained by the powerful chakra, and his chakra cloak began to dissolve as Yamato's technique took effect. The bones fused to his flesh dissolved back into his body, and he screamed in rage and pain as the Kyuubi's power was forced back into his seal. His bloody face came into view from behind the dark wall of chakra, and he gasped as he collapsed to the ground, before darkness claimed him.

A/N: And that's it for now. I will leave this unfinished until Hinata's fate is confirmed. Then I will write one more epilogue chapter to finish it. It could become just another fic of mine, or it could be the last piece of Naruto fiction I ever write. It's up to Kishimoto to decide.


End file.
